1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to articles with interchangeable decorative ornaments. More particularly, in an aspect, the present invention relates to objects and methods of providing an article having one or more inserts removably attached thereto, wherein the one or more inserts comprise one or more decorative ornaments.
2. Background
Currently, jewelry articles are limited to a certain look and market and fail to provide a wearer with the ability to express his or her artistic style. This is particularly unfortunate as many individuals enjoy customizing their look according to the outfit they are wearing, or according to their style or artistic tastes. Therefore, aspects of the present invention provide an article having one or more inserts removably attached thereto, wherein the one or more inserts comprise one or more decorative ornaments.